In such cylinder lock units, normally being used in very large numbers as door locks and the like, it is important to provide many code combinations, so as to obtain a satisfactory security level of the lock device. Of course, the number of code combinations is dependent, among other things, on the number of cylindrical chambers (equal to the number of cylindrical holes and cylindrical locking pins in the linear row). Normally, in standard lock units, this number is six. A similar prior art lock unit, although the uppermost part of the elongate housing portion thereof is not shorter than the lowermost part of the lock, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,092.